spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
President Adam
President Adam III, Adam the 3rd, or simply Adam serves as the main antagonist of the TV Series and spinoff of SpongeBob SquarePants known as Patrick Planet!. In the original concept art, he was the secondary antagonist rather than the main antagonist taking the role of Vice President instead of President. President Adam is an egoistical villain who has a God complex due to being the creator of Pinksomnia aka Patrick Planet. His goal is to get revenge on those who have wronged him in the past. He is usually seen working with Allen for most of the series, the only times he works alone is when he is scheming by himself, using one of his disguises against his enemies, or when Allen is missing in action. Adam is a blue colored man who wears a red cape and red glasses. Adam rules with an iron fist with Vice President Allen, referring himself as a democratically elected leader despite running his country like an Orwellian dictatorship. Despite his authoritarian nature, Adam himself treats his own nation relatively well providing his citizens with love and care, but only when he sees that his own populace are useful to the collective. In the first three episodes, Adam is seen using an alias called Papa John, a holy man that helps others only to serve himself. Under Papa John, Adam wishes to regain the one of the 4 four keys that are used to find the Secret Pinksomnia treasure that was split between the various kingdoms. Adam has no mercy when killing others for his ruthless goals, he is willing to stalk or spy on his opponents for information. Origin Years in the past, a company known as ACORN existed to seek new heights in aerospace technology. The founder who is no longer the founder partnered with Enron in the past to fund his company. After the former owner's business was targeted by the SEC for issues regarding accounting fraud, the company was fined and sought to refocus their efforts seeing that a gateway to Mars was not possible without the proper budget. During the old owner's business, his business model was one to seek profit and greed due to finding signs of life on another planet. Adam was taken out of his home at a young age with his brother Allen who at this time was dealing with issues regarding a war that was taking place between Adam's planet and another planet. Years later, after being taken away from a war town society only to be brought to what he saw was a prison, Adam's heart was fueled with hatred towards the business management of ACORN. Adam's time as a test subject "I do not like the drugs, but the drugs love me" - One of the various slogans used under the ACORN testing facility. The owner of ACORN was a sadistic man who loved to drug up people. Adam's memory of what the drugs felt like inspired him to do the same with those he encountered with under the world of Pinksomnia. The drugs screwed with Adam's brain, making him think schizophrenic thoughts. ACORN killed his brother Allen by giving him too much drugs. Then one day Adam would finally get his freedom after being tortured for so long. Relationship with Allen and Plankton Adam's friendship with Allen is deep. Adam goes as far as wanting to revive Allen from the dead. His dream is met when he finds out that Plankton can be the host for Allen's body. The two sign an agreement in hopes to destroy both of their enemies at once, Mr. Krabs and the current owner of ACORN. Relationship with Jervis and other lesser minions Adam's bond with his minions can only be described as creepy. Adam is willing to torture children in hopes to transform them into his mad experiments which he describes as OCs. When he is not torturing children, he is seen abducting the bodies of random citizens of Bikini Bottom into his creations giving them a new life in one of the kingdoms. In the third episode, after Patrick saves Goldshire from Papa John his alter ego, Adam uses a disembodied head of Jervis who never had a body to begin with due to being a head with metallic spider legs in order to provide Jervis another body. Adam realizes that Patrick had beaten Jervis after Jervis was beaten by Patrick fair and square in a sword fight. Jervis takes the body of an innocent kid who refers to himself on Wikia as the Terrible Kid creator of a fanon TV series of YellowMan SquareThing called Singled Cell Ruler. Trivia * His design and character is inspired by Fawful from the Mario and Luigi series taking many aspects from him including his methods and actions which are paralleled in many ways. * Like Fawful he is known for Random Access Humor. * Parts of Adam's character design is inspired by Pajama Sam. * Adam views his creations as his children despite this, he plays with them like toys going as far to commit mass murder against kingdoms who reject his rule. * Adam's goals with Patrick are similar to Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts, much like Marluxia. He seeks to wipe out Patrick's memories in order to make him into his prized creation for his world. Adam uses his minion Jervis to burn Patrick's scrapbook in hopes to eliminate the connections he has with SpongeBob. Like Marluxia, Adam creates a friend that never existed in Patrick's mind known as Jervis Tech, a kid in Bikini Bottom that Patrick nor SpongeBob never once met in his life. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Patrick Planet Category:Aliens Category:Totally Original OCs Category:Nothing personnel kid Category:Tommy Wiseau's Genius Works of Art